


If You Go Chasing Rabbits

by bellatemple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-10
Updated: 2008-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatemple/pseuds/bellatemple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Guess the hair of the dog's better than other parts of the body,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Go Chasing Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate to "Dream a Little Dream"

_The field stretched to the horizon in every direction, spotted with the occasional tree, fire hydrant, or rusted-out Chevy._

 _He could_ smell _everything. Loamy dirt, oxidized chrome, and something feral. Hyper and terrified._

 _He could see them, small brown forms leaping about in the tall grass, bolting in every direction. He started moving on a whim, watched the things -- rabbits -- sprint away from him. The wind washed over him. He let his mouth hang open and gasped it in._

 _"Dean._ Dean!"

He opened his eyes, stared up at his brother looming over him, face pinched in concern.

"Sam? What the hell just happened?"

"I found Bobby. Got him to wake up. Where the hell were you, dude?"

"I dunno. Some kind of field."

Sam blinked, looked down at Dean's hands, which he realized were curled on his chest. He flexed them, lowered them to the bed spread, and sat up.

"Oh," said Sam.

"What?" Dean demanded.

"The, uh. Hair."

"Yeeeeah,"

"I guess it, uh. Wasn't all Bobby's."

"What are you -- I was in his _dog's_ head?!"

Sam shrugged. "Hey. At least you seemed like you were having fun?"

Dean smacked him upside the head.


End file.
